Of Swans and Queens
by ruffledparasol
Summary: A collection of romantic drabbels and bitter-sweet one shots all about Swan Queen. So far, a brithday and star trek!
1. Birthday Wish

**Oh blast the supernatural set. Its Midnight and Biffy hasn't even woken up yet! Well, It looks like it was just me typing and editing this one! Since I am still of my human clock, it's much past my bed time, so please excuse as all mistakes as they were sleep deprivation induced. I had read a short story somewhere once about a sad birthday surprise and I thought in honor of Emma Swans birthday being yesterday, I would post this!**

**Just a one shot, possibly more to come if you comment! Feel free to send a request as I always love hearing them!**

**Enjoy and maybe grab a tissue! **

**RuffledParasol**

* * *

><p>The lights were those of the swirly kind, hanging like art pieces from the ceiling. Emma peered up from her menu to stare at the overly decorated light fixtures. <em>Fancy place,<em> she thought, smirking to herself. It was her birthday and she had the night off so she was treating herself to something different.

She had almost worn her boots and jacket before she remembered that it was a dressy place. She had quickly traded boots for heels, adding a curl to her blonde hair before leaving.

Now, sitting down at her table, she took a glance around the restaurant and suddenly felt very happy that she had chosen her best dress and shaved her legs, as everyone their seemed to look like they had been cut right out of a movie.

It was then when she noticed the couple sitting on the banquette opposite, having dinner.

They looked unmistakably married. The man was lean, in a slate gray suit, that seemed to match his steely blue gaze; the woman was stunningly beautiful, her short raven hair loose around her face. There was nothing conspicuous about them, nothing particularly noticeable in the sea of luxurious guests, until the end of their meal, when it suddenly became obvious that this was an Occasion—in fact, the husband's birthday, and the wife had planned a little surprise for him.

It arrived, in the form of a small but lustrous birthday cake, with one red candle burning in the center. The headwaiter brought it in and placed it before the husband,meanwhile the violin-and-piano orchestra played "Happy Birthday." The olive skinned wife beamed with shy pride over her little surprise, and even a few people in the restaurant joined in with a pattering of applause. It became clear at once though that the help was not wanted, because the husband was not pleased. Instead, he was hotly embarrassed, and appeared upset at his wife for embarrassing him.

Emma looked at him over the top of her menu and thought, "Oh, don't be like that!"

But he was like that, and as soon as the little cake had been deposited on the table, and the orchestra had finished the birthday piece, and the general attention had shifted from the man and the woman, she saw him say something to the woman under his breath—some punishing thing, quick and harsh and unkind. Emma couldn't bear to look at the woman then, so she shifted her gaze back down at her plate and waited for quite a long time. Not long enough, though. The woman was still crying when she finally glanced over there again. Crying quietly and heartbrokenly and hopelessly, all to herself, under the cover of her dark hair.

Emma felt her stomach turn as the headwaiter returned to her small table with her order. Trying to rid her mind of the beautiful heartbroken woman, merely feet away, she stared back down at her food. Suddenly the thought of spaghetti alone didn't sound so appetizing. With a sigh, she pushed her plate away. The woman across the restaurant had reached into her bag, removing a packet of what looked to be small tissues when Emma glanced back up.

The headwaiter returned minutes later with her specialty birthday cupcake, and all of a sudden she had an idea.

Not particularly sure what she was thinking, she found herself standing up, carrying her cupcake with her towards the table of the beautiful crying woman. It was only when she was an arms length before the table that she realized what she had done. To late to turn around without the woman noticing, she sucked in her a breath, saying a silent prayer.

"Hi."

The raven haired woman who had been stifling her tears through her tissues, stopped, freezing in place. It was a moment before she even moved again, Emma fearing that she had sent the woman into a hyperactive shock. Her thick hair moved first, as the hands dabbing at her face fell down slowly. The deepest brown eyes starred back at the blonde in confusion, red rimmed from the tears. Before the woman could become more confused, Emma spoke.

"I know you don't know me, and I want you to know I don't normally do this. But I saw what happened and I just wanted to... well," Emma struggled. Not completely sure of why exactly she found herself at the table of a stranger. With a huff she thrust out her arms, "It's my 28th birthday today and I'm out celebrating by myself and I noticed that you're now by yourself, and it's really not that fun to go to fancy places with no one to share the memories with, and as it is my birthday, I get a birthday wish, and well, mine is to see you smile."

Emma bit her tongue. She had no idea what effect the insane yammerings that were pouring out of her mouth were having on the broken woman. For a moment her eyes searched for every possible form of exit, and as the silence wore on she found herself praying to switch the wish to her melting straight into the floor that very moment. But neither need happen as the raven haired woman spoke.

"Please sit," the woman said, her voice powerful yet soft from crying.

Emma took her cue and sat down on the banquette on the opposite side of the woman. Now at a closer angle, she could see the telltale signs of her beauty more clearly. Her eyes were wide and a deep chocolate brown. She had a small button nose, and full lips that were dashed red, to compliment her deep olive skin tone, but just above the left side of her lip was the faint markings of a scar, never healed. Emma blinked, pulling her focus back to the cupcake in her hands as she felt the woman's eyes rank over her.

For a moment the woman looked as if she were going to close off until Emma gave in and walked away in shame. However, she didn't. The raven haired woman sat up straight, running her free hand over her dress to smooth away nonexistent wrinkles.

"My name is Regina Locksley. Well, Mills now. Yes, Mills."

"Regina? Hi, Well my name is Emma Swan and I'd like to spend my birthday with you. "

"Well by all means Miss Swan, please do."

The woman smiled.


	2. Swan Queen in Space

**Bumblebees! Hello! Thank you to all who have submitted a one shot idea! They are fantastic! My muse has run off with me and so many wonderful stories have come about! You can expect them within the next few updates (: **

**This one came about when a dear friend suggested Swan Queen and Star Trek, two of my favorites(; do enjoy! And please do comment with anything else you'd like to see! Can't guarantee, but if your idea strikes a fancy, I'l give a whack at it!**

**Bisou bisou, Ruffles**

* * *

><p>"No signs of weapons or alien life forms," Lieutenant Regina Mills of the USS Enterprise said as the small instrument stopped flashing, "Coast is clear, we're good to go."<p>

They had been on their return trip home, when they had received a distress call from a nearby planet. Known for never leaving anyone behind, her fearless captain had informed the crew of the Enterprise to turn the ship around, to take a slight detour to the unknown planet. And that's where she found herself now.

When there was no response from her partner, she turned, searching behind her. Her partner was no where to be found.

"Captain?" She spoke. The vast emptiness of the abandoned planet they had beamed to seemed to swallow her words.

Nothing.

At the sound of rustling from out behind the blue rock structure to her right, she pulled her phaser, setting it to stun, "Captain Swan?"

There was still no response. Lieutenant Mills closed her eyes. This was her first time out in the field. Since the peace treaty between the home worlds and the Klingon's had been struck, life aboard ship had been pretty calm. Starfleet still patrolled the galaxy, following their mission to explore strange new worlds, seek out new life and new civilizations, and to boldly go where no man has gone before. Regina had gotten top marks at the academy, being one of the fastest students to ever move through the ranks of command, getting her placed on the coveted USS Enterprise. She had always thought herself lucky for never having to prove her skills in the field, but rather on paper.

Until today that was.

_To boldly go,_ she repeated to herself, _to boldly go where no man has gone before._

Regina swallowed, hoisting her phaser. Pushing herself forward, she jumped around the rocks. "Lieutenant Regina Mills of the USS Enterprise, show yourself!"

"Geeze, Lieutenant, guns down." Came a voice. Regina felt her veins turn to ice from embarrassment, which was odd since the planet they were on was about 25 degrees hotter than the scientifically modified climate of the Enterprise. There, behind the rocks, stood her Emma Swan, her Captain and idol, ever since she joined Starfleet.

The blonde Captain turned, her eyes doing a quick assessment of the Lieutenant, lingering in a few places before she spoke, "You okay Lieutenant?"

Regina gulped. She thanked whatever God controlled the weather on this planet, as the pink that crawled up her cheeks blended in perfectly with her flushed skin from the heat.

"I-I was calling for you, did you not hear me?"

Captain Swan squinted her eyes, making Regina feel even more self conscious. When she had woken up that morning she had thought it was going to be an easy day aboard ship, so she had neglected to pin her hair up, letting it fall down to her shoulders above her blue top-and-skirt uniform. Her roommate, Ruby Lucas got away with it all the time. Now however, she found herself regretting the choice as she was alone in close quarters with her Captain. She cursed internally.

"There must be no echo on this planet." Said the blonde, stepping back and interpreting the rambling brunettes heli-train of thought.

"Er- What?"

"There's no echo. I can't hear you unless you are directly facing me."

"Oh," was all Regina could manage to say.

"Oh?" Responded Captain Swan with a smirk, "Come on Lieutenant, I've read your file, top of your class. I know you've got more than that. Why do you think I asked for you specifically? "

Regina was stunned. And when she was stunned, she rambled, "Actually, I was wondering that myself? I'm not really the best person for this, I mean I'm book smart, I know about 30 different dialects of our inter-species tongues, but field work? Wouldn't that be more of Officer Jones specialty?"

"Yeah it is. But he's not as pretty to look at."

Regina stopped short. Did she just call her pretty? She had heard all throughout her life how smart she was, but never had anyone complimented her on anything but her brain. Staring, she noticed the blonde's blue eyes crinkle slightly as she winked.

Yes, she did.

Regina swallowed, yet again thankful for the heat.

"Planets that consist of a hydrogen and methane based atmosphere, such as this one, are prone to many flash fires, meaning they'd have a tendency to overheat which could answer our missing echo problem. If there were multiple flash fires in the recent months, they would have teared at the neutral zone between the surrounding nitrogen atmosphere of the three nearby planets, and they could, theoretically, cancel out the aether, creating an invisible wall between the atmospheres, making it hard for sound waves to travel further than a few feet, creating a phenomenon of no echo." Regina finished, feeling her confidence returned in full as she spoke in her comfort zone.

That was until she finally connected eyes with the blonde, and her heart sank. She had the same face that everyone in the academy had given her when she answered a question in class. The face that said she would be prettier if she didn't speak so much.

Regina was just about to apologize when the Captain spoke.

"Well, the reports were right." She said, pursing her lips to blow out air in a whistle, "The things you can do with that mouth are incredible."

And Regina felt her circuits fry. If she hadn't been sure if the gorgeous blonde Captain had been flirting with her before, she was now.

"Well, you should see me speak Andorii." She flirted back.

"I think I'd like that."

"Captain?" Lieutenant Regina questioned hesitantly.

"Emma."

"Emma," Regina said, smiling as the name rolled off of her tongue, "There isn't anyone in need of rescue here, is there?"

The blonde turned slightly, pulling out her com as a sly smile graced her pretty face, "All clear here, Scotty, beam us up!"


	3. Regina's Diary : Regarding Captian Swan

**The first request for the fabulous hawkeye007! Love you, peaches! Thank you so much for your wonderful idea, I honestly had so much fun writing this, it was going to be pretty light and comforty... and then Biffy to a look at it and the ANGST! came about! I do hope you enjoy, and as a precursor to all if YOU have an idea for a one shot that is just burning in your soul,_ leave a comment! _All suggestions accepted, I can't guarantee all but I'll give them a whack! Mwah, Ruffles**

_One where hook cheats on Emma or in some way hurts her and Regina comforts her. Then they realize how they really felt about each other despite everything that has happened, so set around season 4 if possible, but work it any way you want if you do decide to roll with it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diary<em>**

Damn right. That woman and her doe-eyed cuteness would be the death of me yet. It had only been a few weeks since we, her, myself, the Charmings, Rumpelstiltskin and the damn pirate and lost boy who kept trying to one up each other for her love had returned from the island. In our time spent on that waste of a beach, my relationship with my son's other mother had grown substantially. So much so that on the second night back, I was only slightly surprised when I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Miss Swans shy smiling face behind it. She had said she couldn't stand another night at home with the love sick Charmings, and felt like she should spend as much time with her son that she could. Another thing I had been slightly shocked by, that they had let Henry stay with me and not immediately take him. Well, more-so Emma had voted that I take Henry since the two Charmings were definitely not in that same state of mind. Nevertheless, both reasons for her being at my door at dusk were understandable, but I couldn't help but feel like something else was missing. Some other reason that she didn't convey in her words, but her deep eyes spoke volumes.

Now, a few weeks of living with her in house, sitting in my study lit by the glow of the very large TV screen playing reruns of her favorite TV show -_ Rizzoli and Isles, I believe?_ - I physically felt myself having to pull my eyes away from her.

"Well, you're in luck." She had said, muting the screen, "You wont have to worry about feeding me for much longer."

"Oh?" Was all I could come up with.

"Yeah, Hook has asked for me to move in with him."

And my stomach dropped. I swear diary, in that moment I understood what my recently deceased sister must have felt like on a daily basis. Jealous, possessive, avaricious. Wronged by life and envious enough to turn ones complexion green. I'm not quite sure what it is about the Pirate that throws my emotions so far for a loop, quite literally making me want to hurl up my lunch, but something about him does. _Probably the stench of wet unwashed leather._ And the fact that he was now asking for Emma to move in with him made all of those feelings come up at once, like badly cooked meat.

Which was another thing. Not the meat, but the fact that Emma had been dating the Pirate whilst she had been living with me. Er, well, living in my house. With me _in_ the house... at the same time... But it's for Henry. But still, under my roof... But... whatever! The fact was, she had been sleeping under my roof, waking up in my guest bedroom. and cooking and preparing _my_ food for the past few weeks, all the while while dating him. And secretly so, I might add.

It was only when she forgot to pick up Henry from play practice, last Friday, that I even questioned. Henry had been up in arms about making every play practice, since he wrote the play himself, made the costumes and is having his directorial debut. Honestly, I couldn't be more proud, maybe all of those nights reading that damn story book that brought about so much pain could have prompted something good. And Emma, ever the good mother, has been all over picking him up and dropping him off - saying that '_I do so much already, it was the least she could do to contribute_.'

So that was why I was shocked when she blatantly forgot to pick him up on the day that he was going shopping for the final sowing supplies to complete the costumes. Something about needing a yard of embroidered velvet and chain mail, _stat_. I'm not really sure what type of costumes my 12 year old son is making with chain mail, and that's because he and his birth mother have decided to team up and keep them from me. Both of them opening their wide eyes to mimic the face of a sad puppy dog, saying, _' but they're a surprise Mom!'_

It was the over dramatic sniffle at the end that won me over. Needless to say, I didn't remind them how much I hate surprises.

So the unprompted forgetting of his special day had me stumped. And when I'm stumped diary I snoop. Luckily for me, Miss Swan likes to show off and recently has been regaling me with all of her genius when it comes to hacking. However I don't think she expected me to use her tricks back on her so soon. _Silly woman_. With ease I unlocked her phone, the code was honestly way to easy - Henry's birthday - and I did a check on all of her texts and recent phone calls. Everything had been wiped.

I then grabbed her laptop, password was 123EmmaIsMe, (_seriously)_ and checked through her emails.

Nothing.

With a huff I gave up trying to figure out the answers by myself.

When Emma arrived home late I gave her a glare and she at least had the decency to look sheepish. However my plans for interrogating her after dinner and making her feel bad for leaving Henry to fend for himself out in the cold, vanished when I saw her eyes. The woman is very non expressive when it comes to verbalizing her emotions. That's one thing I like about her as we share the same trait. She may not tell you straight out what shes feeling but her actions speak louder than words. And in that moment her eyes were screaming out to me, not to question her but rather to drop the topic entirely. So I did.

It wasn't until a week later, when I was stopping off by the grocery store to grab some red pepper flakes and cinnamon, since we had run out at home due to the two human vacuum cleaners living in my house, that I saw them.

Emma was just around the corner, getting out of her little death trap of a car, making her way to the docks. I found myself about to call out to her to make her come and carry some of these groceries until I saw why she was there. Or _who_ she was there for, I should say,

She walked across the rain washed docks, her leather jacket and boots matched today, towards the skulking figure in the corner. I felt my stomach flip, the bile rising in my throat. It was the damn pirate.

He walked towards her, holding out his hook, beckoning, like it somehow made him attractive. And she fell for it. Just as she got up next to him, the pirate wrapping his one good hand and metal fist around her back, he moved in for a kiss and I couldn't stomach it anymore. I closed my eyes, turning away before I nearly wretched over the fresh ingredients for my famous lasagna.

That's when it all came together.

They had been dating, and behind our backs. Well, it wasn't like she owed anyone an explanation or needing anyone's permission. I knew that... But it would have been nice to know the type of people my sons birth mother was allowing herself to swap saliva with on a daily basis!

Ugh.

So, I proceeded to buy what was in my cart, since my relaxing shopping trip had been ruined and got on home where I could take out my remaining anxiety and frustration that was rattling in my bones on the carrots and celery that needed to be chopped.

When Emma had come back, looking particularity smitten, I placed a hand over my stomach, as to remind myself not to hurl, and fed her her dinner. Once that was over, and she and Henry had had their now customary after dinner Mario Kart match, I grabbed two tumblers from the cupboard and my hardest apple cider and went to my study and waited.

Without fail, Emma came down minutes later, pajama clad, her eyes looking for me.

"So when were you going to tell me?" I said, proud that my words only came out slightly slurred, and only at the end of my sentence.

"Tell you what?" She had said.

I scoffed, feeling the burn from the alcohol at the base of my throat. Liquid courage some called it. I think it's liquid loose lips, if you ask me diary, as I seemed to have no lock on mine as the seconds wore on.

"You and the Pirate. You've been seeing him, and don't try to deny it, I saw you. You missed Henry's practice. So when were you going to tell me Swan?" I nearly hiccuped.

The blondes face went ashen white, slightly reminding me of her mothers regular complexion, before she spoke again.

"Regina, how much have you had to drink?"

I was offended. "Never you mind how much I have or have not drank. You're avoiding the question."

"A few weeks, why? Why does it matter to you?" She said, crossing her arms in front of her with such force that the bun she had thrown her locks into atop of her head shook, making her look like a 5'10 twelve year old throwing a tantrum. It was sickeningly cute.

"It- it doesn't." I replied.

"Good," She said, moving to sit down on the other end of the couch that I was currently occupied, she pointed at the undrunk tumbler next to me, "Is that for me?"

"No," I said, picking it up and downing it too.

She huffed in annoyance, standing up and walking away.

So now diary, I find myself at a stand still. It had been a few weeks of nothing else said between us on the matter. She didn't miss another of Henry's practices and I didn't mention her poor taste in dating material.

In fact, we had pretended that the events in which _had_ taken place _hadn't_ so well that I nearly forgot, running under the illusion that it was all just something I concocted in my brain during my drunken stupor. Until this moment that was.

Emma was leaving. Going off to live with that smelly pirate, who I am sure hasn't realized that in this world baths are not just a luxury for the rich anymore.

"Well, I wish you the best." I said, as I could see she was waiting on some kind of response from me about her plans. The face she gave me was unreadable. Somewhere in between stated but not satisfied. She seemed to be thankful that I had responded in kind, however there was something deeper in her eyes that suggested that she wouldn't have been completely impartial to me disagreeing with the idea of her address switch.

So within the next few days Miss Swan had moved her belongings out. I hadn't even realized how much she had brought over. When she had arrived, she only had had one relatively small duffle bag and a backpack. Now, I was cleaning out my cupboards and found that they weren't as full as they used to be. The floor of my down stairs closet was visible again, as the mountain that was the plethora of Emma's leather jackets weren't littering it like a teenagers bedroom floor. The most noticeable difference was the cap to my toothpaste that had disappeared months ago had reappeared magically back in its rightful place on the tube.

I sighed, screwing the cap back on.

She was gone.

Never did I think I would miss the presence of Emma Swan. So that's why I was slightly shocked when she reappeared at the entrance of my study one night a few weeks later, dripping wet, with mascara running down her face.

"Miss Swan?" I said, startled to see her.

"Hey, c-can we talk?"

The small woman was shivering. Her thin top was drench, sticking to her tiny frame, overemphasizing the outline of her toned abs. I shook, feeling a cold chill run through me, almost like a shiver.

"Sure," I said, almost without thinking, disregarding the fact that the woman had moved out 3 weeks ago and definitely had just let herself in the front door. _Did she still have a key?_

I reached to grab her a chair, but she had already sat down on the end of the couch, which I had at some point in time started referring to as 'ours'. Wrapping her feet under her, which I had just realized were only clad in fuzzy socks, a sure sign that Emma had been in the house for a few moments prior, taking her shoes off and probably her signature re leather jacket. _How had I not heard the door?_

When a few moments of silence had passed and she hadn't said anything but a quite 'thanks' as I gave over a bit of my blanket for her to wrap under, I broke the silence.

"Not to seem rude, but what is it that you're doing here Miss Swan?"

She looked up and for the first time that night I noticed that her big blue eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears.

I felt myself moving before I realized, and I had my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Emma, what is it?"

The blonde woman's freezing shoulders began to shake, and not from the cold. Suddenly, small tears began to trickle there way down her soft cheeks, leaving trails on her skin as her breathe became ragged.

Not sure what had happened, I gripped harder, trying again, "Emma?"

"H-hook-" Was all she could make out before another bout of tears cascaded down her face.

"Hook what?"

"H-he cheated on me."

_What?!_ I instantly felt the bile that had become the accustom response to the pirates name rise in my throat. But before I could mouth all of the words that came to mind she continued.

"I knew he had been sneaking around for a-for a while, b-but I thought, I thought that maybe he had meant it this time. That he had changed." She cried, letting out one particularly loud sob. "But no one changes."

And with that the chasm that was Emma Swan broke, and I found myself holding the Savior in my arms for the good part of an hour. She sobbed, and I wrapped her further in her blanket, rubbing her shoulders as to try and help in someway to keep her warm.

It wasn't until after she had calmed, and I swear all of the tears that she held in her had evaporated, that she spoke again.

"Except you." She said with a sniffle.

"What?" I spoke absentmindedly at her sudden breach of silence.

She shifted to look up at me and I realized that some how my completely innocent hold on her shoulders had shifted to my arms around her sides, her back pressed to my chest, and head in the crook of my neck. Damn diary, if I didn't think it was weird before, it sure was now.

"Except you Regina," the woman spoke, no sniffles to be found anymore. "You've changed."

I was speechless. By now her eyes were level with mine as she had turned, facing me, taking the damn blanket with her. I shivered. From. The. Cold... _Damn her._

"Well I-" I began only to be cut off by her again.. really this was becoming a rude habit.

"You have. You're not the same woman that I met all that time ago when I dropped Henry off at his adopted mothers doorstep." She had the audacity to laugh, "You were scary then, only out for revenge. But you're not seeking that kind of power anymore. You've changed. You care about him like no other, and I've seen what a wonderful mother you are. And despite your past, you've overcome your dark ways and have seaked the light for him. You even teamed up with your arch nemesis to defeat pan and your sister in order to save him! You're not the same Regina! You've changed."

I stared at the blonde woman, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates, flabbergasted by her words. I'm not sure if she had any idea how much everything she had said meant to me, or not but without my consent I found myself on the brink of tears before I could stop myself.

"Regina? H-hey?" The blonde before me said, confused at my change of mood. And I bet she was confused as I sat there, probably looking like a mental patient, as my insides waged war trying to decide if they wanted to burst into tears or shake with mirth. When Emma spoke again, I did something that shocked us both.

I hugged her diary.

Full out, no holding back, I hugged her, embracing her toned frame in my arms, breathing in her unique scent. _Pine trees and sandalwood. _

For a moment, I think she was as stunned as I was before she gripped me back, holding on tightly.

And that's when I knew, diary, that I had been feeling something for Emma Swan for a while now. And she had been for me. This ease of a friendship that we had fallen into hadn't been a coincidence. Fate had had a twisted way of putting us in each others live, but she was right. Ever since that night that she had arrived in Storybrooke, I hadn't been the same.

And now I knew she felt similar, or at least she saw that change in me. That was all I could ask for.

Breaking apart, she stared at me before speaking, "So would it be weird if I asked to move back?" She said.

I felt a small smile curve up my lips, breaking into a full out grin.

"I think that would be a great idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Requests are open, leave a comment with your SQ desires! x<strong>_


	4. My Lover, The Werewolf

**Hello beautiful Swan Queen lovers! I thought I'd update this fic after that heavy Outlaw Queen episode from last night! Some of you have asked why I write both ships -SQ & OQ - the answer is simple. I just ship Regina with everything! Heck,if there was a possibility to choose Regina & that spoon that we all wish we could have been! I would ship them too! **

**So without further gibber gabber, here's a fabulously AU prompt I received a while back! I really do love & appreciate all of you sending your ideas! You all are so creative (like you will see with this one!) If you have a prompt you'd like to see written _leave it in the comments and i'll take a whack!_**

_**Prompt:** How about something along the lines of Emma being a werewolf, a fact she has hidden since coming to Storybrooke and even after she broke the curse. Ruby confronts her and makes her tell Regina, first, because of the lasting consequences it has on Henry who is coming of age to have his own wolf time. Regina isn't happy that it was kept from her because her and Emma have been in a secret relationship with honesty in the forefront._

* * *

><p>The half moon shimmered just behind the clouds, casting a pale light She smelled her before she saw her. The door to Granny's diner swung open and in walked Sheriff Swan carrying the damp night air with her.<p>

Ruby watched silently as Sheriff Swan shook her head, sending her scent further through the room.

"Emma," she acknowledged as the woman in question walked across the room.

"Hey Ruby, got any hot chocolate?"

Ruby nodded. Turning she made the Sheriffs favorite drink. Adding just a sprinkle of cinnamon on the top, she turned back round to the woman now sitting at the counter.

"Thanks Rubes."

"Mm." Ruby responded, eyeing the woman.

Lowering the mug after a large gulp, Emma noticed the her friend staring at her intensely, "What is it?"

"You need to tell her."

xxx

"You're a werewolf?! And you didn't think that was important to tell me?" Regina fumed, flummoxed at what her lover had just said. She had come home to a very shaken looking Emma. After tucking her son in bed, she had come downstairs to find her lover pacing the floor, biting on her nail. A nervous habit she had never exhibited before. Thinking that word of their secretive relationship had gotten out, she went to comfort the woman. When she had asked what was troubling the blonde she would have never expected the answer she would get.

"Look, I know this isn't really an ideal way to find out, but it's not really an easy topic to tell to a woman you're dating when you first meet her."

"And so you figured to lie about it instead and pretend that it didn't matter?!"

"No! I just figured that I shouldn't tell you upfront that the woman you were dating turned into a fur covered beast at the end of every month, and that the son you're raising would eventually loose his dimples and turn as well! I didn't think that was the sort of thing you'd like to discuss while on a first date?!"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, counting to ten before continuing, "What about honesty first, Emma?"

"I know, but how much honesty can there really be in a secret relationship?"

Regina's heart dropped as the words flew out of the woman's mouth before she could take them back.

"Well, if that's how you feel then-" she began but the blonde had already cut her off, waving her hands around.

"No! No" She said. "No that's not-that's not what I meant. I-" She sighed, exhaling a large batch of air out of her mouth in a heavy hiss.

"No, I think that's exactly what you meant!" Regina shouted, now feeling the anger rising, boiling in her veins. She turned, grabbing her jacket as she made way to the door of the woman's small apartment.

"Regina, wait!" She heard from behind her, but she didn't stop. Choosing to plow ahead, not looking back, until the woman spoke again, "Regina, It's going to affect Henry!"

Regina turned on her heel.

"What do you mean it's going to affect Henry? Are you saying he's going to turn into a fur covered man eater as well?!"

At the silent scrunched nose and shrug from the blonde Regina laughed incredulously.

"You can't be serious."

"Well..." The blonde started.

"No." Regina cut her off, silencing her with a hand, "No, you don't get to just come in here and tell me that the woman I'm in love with doesn't even trust me enough to tell me not just who she is but what she really is, and on top of that, then say that the son I share with her, my son, was never really a boy, but is just like his mother?! A liar! How long has he known!?"

"Regina! No! It's not like that! He doesn't know, and he won't start figuring it out until her turns 16, but that's only a month away, so I thought maybe it would be nice if he knew what he was going to go through before hand. Because I didn't and it sucked."

Regina stared at the blonde in front of her. The woman's wide open eyes were pulling her in with their sincerity making her almost empathize with the woman.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. If it makes you feel any better, I only eat plants as much as I can help it. You know those wolf packs in Twilight? Yeah, I was raised by one kind of like them, except no buff tan guys. All girls. I just really wasn't sure how to bring it up, it's not really something you say in conversation."

Emma stepped forward as she spoke, finally latching a hand onto the brunettes crossed arms. She stopped when she was a foot in front of her, lifting the woman's chin up with her forefinger, so that their eyes met.

"I really am sorry I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry for what I said. But I am telling you now."

Regina stared into Emma's eyes. She had never noticed before how lupine they were in shape, but she had seen the way that they lightened when she was happy, into a almost sky blue color in contrast to the dark sea blue that they were when she was angry. She sighed, closing the gap between herself and her lover.

"I hate you," She mumbled between small kisses.

Emma chuckled, breaking apart for a second, "Actually, I'm pretty sure you just confessed that you love me a second ago."

"What?!" Regina pulled back, breaking the embrace of her lovers arms. "When!?"

"Um, in the middle of you tirade you said the 'woman I love', and since I'm the only one you're dating, I'm assuming that would be me whom you secretly love." She said smugly.

Regina flushed, realizing that she had in fact let her feelings slip in the heat of the moment. But standing there in the embrace of the warm, loving woman she couldn't find it inherself to care.

"Well don't let it go to your head," she spoke, leaning back in, "Or else you'll be sleeping in the dog house, Wolf!"

"Oh, don't say there's going to be lame were wolf puns." Emma whined.

"Oh yes," Regina laughed viciously, before taking her lovers lips between her teeth, "Yes there will be!"

xxx

**appendix  
><strong>

Emma found herself sitting at her favorite spot at the bar of Granny's, waiting for Regina to show for their morning coffee. She was running late, so when her friend Ruby came on shift she seized the moment to question the girl on how she had known that one night, long ago about her monthly tendencys.

"Hey Ruby." Emma started, catching the girls attention.

"More cinnamon?"

Emma was confused for a moment at the girls question before continuing, "No, no the cocos fine. I just had a question. Remember a few weeks back, when I came in one night and you quite mysteriously just leaned over and said that 'I needed to tell her?' How did you know of my abilities? Could you tell I'm a were wolf too? Was it something I said?

The bar girl with the large red streak in her hair looked stunned, staring at the blonde like she had grown a third eye. "I was referring to you just getting over yourself and telling the mayor how you feel about her? It was about time! That's all, yeesh! What were _you_ talking about? You're a wolf as well? How did we not know!?"

"OH!" Emma squeaked, instantly deciding that Granny's was not going to become their favorite new place to sit and chat after all, while trying to sush the bar girl.

Their relationship was still secret though Emma knew with all of the touches and heated looks that it couldn't stay that way for long. The mayor would have to get over it, just like she had when finding out about Emma's monthly change.

However on the morning of their anniversary it might not be the best time for all of that to come out into the open. Emma waved her hands at Ruby, trying to get her to quite down before someone noticed, when her secret lover walked in.

"Good morning dear." Regina said, making her way to the empty seat next to the blonde. "Miss Lucas- what are you doing?"

Emma's vision snapped to Ruby whose eyes were as big as the plates she used to serve the double toast, bacon, sausage and egg platter on.

"Oh my God! Does she know?" Ruby yell whispered, still loud enough for anyone in the diner to hear.

"Yes!" Emma hissed, trying to send her friend a hint to shut up.

"Does she know what?" Regina spoke, her voice raising as she went, "Did you tell her about us?!" She yelled before she could take it back.

Emma scrunched her eyes as Rubys jaw dropped. When she heard the sound of dishes breaking, she wanted nothing more than to sink into her seat.

Everyone inside of Granny's that morning now knew of the relationship between the mayor and the savior.

When the silence was to much she popped open an eye to see a crimson Regina and a gaping Ruby. _Well_, she thought, _at least that was better they know they than them knowing_-

"WAIT! You're a werewolf too?!"

Now Emma really did wish that she had worked more on her magical abilities as she would have given anything to dissapear at that very moment.

She heard the gasp from everyone in the room. _Welp, now all of their secrets were out in the open_. She sat up straighter and turned to look at Regina. When the woman made eye contact she spoke.

"Well how's that for honesty?!" She laughed, staring at the mortified woman. "At least I can kiss you now."

And she did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>leave your burning desires in the comments! x<em>**


	5. Busted

**Bonjour, comment ça va? Thank you to all of the lovely commenters of this story! Your prompts are getting more and more creative and I'm finding my muse running away into the late hours of the night making me write them! This one is for the lovely **_emmacharming2!_** I decided to make it an AU and put the girls as seniors in high school! I've never written a fic like this so do tell what you think in the comments! And if you, lovely SQ reader, have a burning desire to see your one shot written _leave it in the comments!_**

_**prompt:** Cool! Could you maybe do a date night or just them texting each other being silly and annoying each other? _

* * *

><p><em>'Hey.'<em>

_'Hey.'_

_'Hey!'_

_**'Oh my goodness Emma would you stop?!'**_

_'Um, nope! Sucks to suck princess! And you've been ignoring me all day so prepare yourself for an onslaught.'_

'**Great.' **

**'I'm impressed you even know the word onslaught.' **

_'I know a great many things princess.'_

**'Stop calling me princess Emma.'**

_'Okay then, my Queen!'_

**'Ugh.'**

"Miss Swan, are we interrupting you?"

Emma gulped. She was sitting in 3rd period, History of The 15th Century, led by Ms. Belle French. It was her least favorite class -_what did she care about knights and kings_? - but it was her favorite period because she got to see her best frenemy, Regina Mills.

She couldn't decided if they were in fact friends or enemies.

One moment they were at each other's throats, Emma making jabs at the brunettes money, saying that she had too much and therefore lacked any understanding regard for those under her, the common folk. And the girl would get her for her disregard of any and all forms of proper manners or politeness.

Then they would smile at each other in the halls, sit close to each other in assemblies and text each other in classes.

Never anything to much that would give their true feelings away. They both knew that if anyone in the small school found out that the biggest enemies in all of Storybrooke High history actually were friends, the school might burn down and the world would implode from the notion. And they couldn't have that happen.

So when the voice of her bookish History teacher rang out over the sound of her monotonous reading, Emma veins froze. Her eyes snapped up from where they had been focusing on her texting to look at the teacher. She realized that she must have been smiling, which was a dead give away, _who smiled at their crotch otherwise? _She turned beet red, trying to think of an excuse as the teacher spoke again.

"Would you like to read from where we are in the book or would you like to read whatever it is that's far more interesting and distracting you aloud to the class?"

"Um, no. Nope, I'm good." Emma responded, stealthily slipping her phone into her jeans pocket.

"Then why don't you be the next reader, start at page 432, 'King Arthur and the knights of the Round Table...'"

"Ahem, right," Emma said, sitting up from her slouching position and began to read.

The passage was tortuously boring. She kept finding herself wanting to doze off midway through a sentence. But she knew she couldn't. Everyone in the school knew Ms. French was dating the creepy headmaster, Mr. Gold, albeit secretly, so whatever she said, goes.

To make matters worse, every few minutes Emma felt her phone buzzing on her thigh signaling she had a new message. She had never been more thankful for the annoyingly dull ring of the bell, signaling that class was over.

She immediately slammed the history book shut, grabbing her bags and whipping out her phone.

She had 5 new messages.

**'Nicely done Miss Swan.'**

**'You're dozing off Miss Swan.'**

**'That Cassidy boy keeps checking you out.'**

**'It's actually kind of cute... in a total creepy stalkerish way.'**

**'Hey, maybe you should ask him to the prom! I'm sure he wouldn't say no! (; '**

_'Shut up Princess, you know I'm not going to the prom.'_ Emma replied back. Then shoving her phone back into her pocket, she made her way into 4th period, art class.

She knew Regina had lunch at this time, therefore she would punish her for her jabs by ignoring her texts. Halfway through the period the incessant buzzing on her leg faded from her mind as she immersed herself into her project. She had found that she had a talent for using water pastels, and had convinced her teacher, Miss Ariel - _as she would not let them use her last name_ - to buy her a set. Sure enough, it wasn't until after lunch period was over and Emma had made her way to her 5th period class that she remembered her phone.

**'Oh come on. Everyone's going to be there! Besides, it will stop the rumors of you being gay if you show up in a fancy dress with a date!'**

**'What do you think Emma? Prom yes?' **

**'Are you ignoring me Swan?'**

**'Emma?'**

**'Emma?'**

**'Nevermind forget it. You in a dress would look stupid anyway. I'm not even sure you'd know how to zip one.'**

Emma frowned. She was used to Regina's sass and witty comments, but that one was rude. She was about to text the girl in 5th period P.E. back when her teacher, Mr. Killian Jones, came up to her desk.

"Phone, Swan. Now."

Emma looked up, realizing that the teacher who wore way to much dark liner was standing over her, holding his hand out, was expecting her to hand over her cellular device.

"But-but."

"Ah ah, no buts. If you didn't know, there is a strict no cell phone rule in this class."

She knew. Everyone in the school knew that the crazed Outdoor ED teacher was a technology Nazi.

There was a large sign that hung over the threshold of his door stating 'NO Technology' in bold letters, that had a cell phone and an ipad with a large red 'x' slicing through the middle of them like a pirate flag. And if that wasn't enough, stabbed into the center of each device was a hook, which led to the moniker that the odd teacher had, Captain Hook.

Emma was convinced it wasn't his rule following nature that led him to be so rigorous about enforcing that rule. She assumed it was that the teacher didn't actually know how to use the technology and therefore was convinced that no one else around him needed to either. She had never once seen him touch his computer, always resorting to books and maps.

But she would never say that of course.

Now, there he was, telling her to hand over her phone.

"Now Miss Swan." he said, curling his fingers and releasing them.

Reluctantly she handed over her phone, first making sure to lock it so that prying eyes couldn't read the messages, even if those eyes didn't know how to work the darn thing.

"You can have this back at the end of the school day."

Emma sighed.

When 6th period rolled around she was utterly bored. There was nothing fun about College Writing.

The teacher, Mary Margret, or MM as Emma called her was sweet but her subject was boring.

"Hello class!" The pixie haired teacher began in her perpetually cheery tone, "Since today is Friday, and you all have been working really hard on your college essays, I thought we should shake things up a bit sand do something a little different!"

Emma perked up. _Different? How so? Like taking a nap!_

"Instead of essays we're going to do a creative writing exercise!" Mary Margret sing-songed.

Emma almost let out a groan as the teacher passed out the prompts**. 1) Write where you would like to be in the future. 2) Write what your life would be like if you were in medieval times. 3) Write what your perfect day would be like. 4) You choose.**

Emma eyed the randomly assorted prompts, just as the end of day announcements rand out over the classroom intercom.

"Good afternoon Storybrooke Werewolves! This is your vice president Tink Bell speaking, wishing you a great friday afternoon! Here's a message from our President!"

_Oh great,_ Emma thought. _Regina_.

"Greetings Werewolves. This is your president Regina Mills with a few announcements. Baseball practice has been canceled today due to rain. All team members are to ride their respective buses or wait for their parents to go home. There will be no book club on Monday morning as Ms. French will be out of town. And last," she spoke with an air of finality. Emma found herself holding her breath as the last few comments seem to be directed straight at her. "Today is the last day to purchase tickets for the prom. Please see our bookkeeper, Eugenia Lucas to get yours!"

With that the intercom released a soft '_hiss_', signaling that it was off.

"Alright class!" Came the voice of her chipper teacher, "Remember, prom is a very special memory, so for all of you that are questioning whether or not you should go, I'd say do it! And don't worry if you don't have a date, I will be there to chaperon and you can come hang out with me at anytime!"

Emma nearly shuddered at the thought. She liked the teacher and all as she was genuinely nice, but the thought of hanging out with her at prom made her want to gag. Then it hit her. There was only one person that she would be willing to spend a whole night, wearing a ridiculous dress for and pretending to like the loud music with. And that girl had asked her to go, subtly, over 10 times in the last week. Suddenly a light seemed to go off in Emma's mind.

"Okay, Begin your writing!"

Emma looked down at her blank piece of paper and began to write.

_How to ask the most beautiful girl in school to prom_.

An Essay by Emma Swan.

Maybe she would buy a ticket after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>leave your prompts in the comments! x<strong>_

_**ps oh yes, the name of their school mascot is a reference to chapter 4 (;**_


	6. The Prom

**For all of you lovelies that asked! I give you, the second part of the last chapter - The Prom! If you haven't read the previous chapter Busted DO SO first as this comes second! For **_FusRohDance_** and **_emmacharming2_**!**

**prompt:**_I would love to see a continuation at the prom!_

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Emma as a total wreck.<p>

She hadn't gotten a single response back from Regina and that was completely unlike her. The brunette always liked to have the last word. Normally Emma wouldn't think much of her silence but tonight was the night of the prom and Regina wouldn't answer.

_'Hey.'_

_'Hey Princess.'_

_'Hey I know you're there Queenie, answer me damn it.'_

_'Um Regina? Are you okay?'_

_'Hey I'm sorry about not responding yesterday.'_

She had sent those nearly 4 hours ago. As the small swan alarm clock ticked and the minutes passed she grew increasingly anxious._ What if Regina had shunned her for good? What if she never wanted to talk to her again?_ And worse, _what if she wasn't going to the prom?!_

Emma nearly smacked herself, she was really thinking about the brunette to much as her thoughts were starting to sound like her.

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she looked down in anticipation. It was her alarm, _2 hours until prom. _

_Damn it. _

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes and throwing her cell on to her mattress. If Regina wasn't going to answer then she was going to make darn sure that she showed her the same kind of treatment and ignored her tonight..._ that was if she was still going to the prom. _

Emma shook her head, clearing away the negative thoughts that were trying to nag at her mind. She slipped on the poofy dress she had borrowed from Mary Margret the day prior. She had grabbed her teacher after class, pulling her aside to tell her a bit about her situation and to ask for her help. Emma knew that her parents had enough money to pay for the ticket and the dress on late notice, but as she was new to this household she didn't dare ask in fear of them finding out her reasons for going. She hadn't told the Swans of her wavering sexuality. Quite honestly she was new to it as well.

She had always thought women to be beautiful, attractive even, but she had never found herself wholly attracted to one before. It wasn't until Regina that she took notice of the supple lips, soft curves and luscious hair that made one want to run your hands through it that only women had. She had usually just seen them as another one of her, boasting the same junk, until she spotted the brunette walking directly towards where she had stood on her first day at Storybrooke high.

Regina had been surrounded on both sides by the members of her esteemed fan club and elite posse, Ruby Lucas and Tink Bell. Both girls seemed to bow at her feet, eat from her palms and obey her every word. If she cracked a smile, they blew up in megawatts, if she made a slight joke they would laugh as if she were all 3 stooges in one! She walked on water with them, and in her short plaid skirt, button up top and brunette hair flowing behind her, she looked like a goddess. A naughty school girl goodness.

Emma had been taken with her ever sense then.

They had met in an acting class together in their first semester. Regina, of course, was a natural on the stage. She had scooped up the roll of the Evil Queen in the schools rendition of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves so fast it was like magic. Everyone knew that she was the best actress in the school. She was also school president, pep-rally chair holder, and GSA member. She did everything.

Emma had immediately felt self conscious.

When the brunette had first talked to her, in the midst of a warm up in class one day Emma had instinctively gone on the defensive. Choosing to attack first instead of being attacked later, she had lashed out at the girl, making her fell bad for talking to a girl like her.

Regina took none of it.

When the class was over she had hunted the blonde down, cornering her in one of the changing rooms of the theater. She had stormed in, kicking all the other girls out and locking the door behind her. At first Emma was shocked and slightly scared that the brunette had even followed her. When she used her name in a sharp tone however, she instantly saw why she was feared in the school as much as she was loved.

"Miss Swan. I don't know who you think you are but you _do not_ talk to me like that. I came to introduce myself to you, as I will be your partner for the next month as we work on our final scenes and I thought it would be nice to get to know you and let you know who I am as well."

Emma had stood there shell shocked into silence. The pretty brunette's eyes were ablaze with anger and Emma could swear that she saw a slight craze in their gleam.

But nevertheless she had apologized, realizing her error and they had been friends since.

So now she found herself in a pickle. Not a delicious pickle like the ones that she would go get with her friend August after school on Tuesdays. No, a bad, yucky, high-school-drama-and-girl-problems pickle.

Dress on, her little bit of makeup applied and hair up, she picked up her phone one last time. There was no text from Regina. She sighed typing up one last message.

_'Hey Princess, I bought a ticket and I'm going to be there tonight. I have no date so I hope I'll get to see you in your pretty dress at some point.'_

She stared at the message box. _To gay?_ She wasn't sure. Rereading it for a fifth time she grew tired and rolled her eyes. She added a smiley face to the end and sent the message before she could analyze any further.

The prom was held at the club floor of the largest hotel just outside of the city. It was a large venue, the place making Emma feel very small as she stepped off of the bus and made her way to the front doors.

She hadn't eaten beforehand due to nerves, so when she entered she went straight to the food tables in the back, grabbing a handful of small triangular cut sandwiches and creme filled desserts.

"You look so lovely in that dress Emma!" Came a voice from behind her. For a moment she felt her heart leap as she thought it might be a certain brunette, but then she turned and it fell back as she spotted the different brunette that had spoken.

"Thank you MM."

Her teacher Mary Margret nodded, admiring the way that her dress fit on the small blonde, almost perfectly. "You know, that was the dress I wore when I met my fiancé David at our first dance."

"Really?" Emma found herself saying. She liked the woman and all but she didn't really care to hear the story of how she and her lover had met 6 years ago at a dance. She had heard it before. The whole school had heard it. The whole town had in fact.

It had been the gossip of the decade. Mary Margret had been nothing more than a student at Storybrooke High when she had started dating David Nolan, substitute History teacher and Lacrosse assistant coach. The school seemed to go through history teachers like Emma did through cell phone bills.

They had been discovered when Cora Mills, chaperon and school board member had seen them snogging in the hallways during the dance.

It had been all over town the next day. Everyone knew. David had resigned that day, saying that he had been offered a better spot at another school locally where he could expand his History career, but everyone knew it was a lie. There was no other school for miles.

Emma had spotted the blonde man one day as she had wondered her way into a pet shelter on the edge of town. He was sitting behind the desk as if her worked there. With a sudden gasp, she realized that he did. She had quickly made her exit, escaping unnoticed and never went to or talked about the shelter again.

It wasn't until now that she thought about it again.

She realized that since the pixie haired woman had been the one to lend her the dress on such short notice she did owe her some kind of debt, so she decided to pay it in full as early as she could. She listened to the woman's long story, nodding every once in a while, throwing in am 'uh huh' and 'no way' during any extended pauses.

Her body was there with the teacher but her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes scanned the dance floor, looking for perfectly coiffed raven locks and a posse of overly made up girls behind them.

When she saw none she turned her attention back to the woman next to her and saw that her eyes were on her, studying her. Emma gulped, realizing that her spacing out had been caught. She was about to apologize when Mary Margret spoke.

"You're looking for someone aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to space out and not pay attention to your story, look start from the part about how strong the lemonade was -"

"No, no. It's not your fault, it's mine. You're here for your prom, you shouldn't have to spend it listening to me babble."

Emma silently thanked whatever God's were above looking down on her at that moment.

Mary Margret continued, "Who are you looking for?"

Emma didn't answer for a minute. Not sure what to say. When MM asked whether it was a boy or a girl Emma eyed the small woman. She knew that Mary Margret was a liberal person of sorts - she did head up the GSA club as school - but she wasn't sure how much.

She decided to give her something as the teacher had been nothing but kind to her all semester.

"Someone very special," She said.

Mary Margret nodded, a small smile gracing her round face as she excused herself, leaving Emma alone at the snack table.

She pulled out her phone, finding a new message. She flipped it open in anticipation. It was from Neal Cassidy.

She sighed, releasing her held breath in a hiss.

**_'Hey Swan, I see you're all alone at prom. Since I am such a gentlemen I thought I should rescue the damsel in the dress and offer her a dance.'_**

She looked up, spotting the Cassidy boy standing over by the speakers, directly facing her. She rolled her eyes.

_'It's damsel in distress Bagel Fire, and no thanks, I'm good.'_

The use of the schools nickname for him ever since he had lit a bagel on fire from putting it into the toaster oven in the cafeteria for too long, setting it on ablaze and nearly taking the school down in flames with it, seemed to shut him up.

She didn't want to dance. She didn't particularly want to be there. All she wanted was to see the beautiful brunette that she had been secretly crushing on for the past 6 months looking beautiful and swaying to the overly loud music.

Refilling her lemonade, she sighed, giving up that Regina was coming until suddenly the doors to the venue seemed to open magically. A swarm of sparkles in red and green walked through as the supremes of Regina's posse made their way into the room. Ruby Lucas and Tink Bell made their way in, arm in arm, in a chaotic array of frivolity.

Emma could only see the tops of their heads, making their way through the crowd at the doors when suddenly they opened again.

Emma held her breath and then she saw her.

A deep purple dress, that sparkled subtlety as she walked, wrapping around her small but curvaceous frame, coming to a stop at the low 'v; neck line a spaghetti straps. Dark raven colored hair, down and tucked behind her ears. The dark makeup done classy, in a way that made her look stunning, regal even. It was Regina.

Emma's heart nearly stopped.

She was a nightmare wrapped in a day dream.

Everything in Emma screamed at her to go to the girl and tell her just how beautiful she looked. But then her senses came back to her and they told her that saying those things aloud might cause their relationship to grow awkward and fall apart. And she couldn't have that.

So she stayed there. Almost hiding behind the large punch bowl. Watching as the woman she had been obsessing over made her way in, stopped by countless peers giving her hugs and complementing her great dress.

It wasn't until the songs seemed to stop and the chatter died down that Emma even dared to move.

The DJ announced that it was just about time for the prom royalty court.

He announced the list of contestants that had been in the running and asked them to please make their way to the stage.

Emma watched as the brunette made her way with a small handful of selected students, up onto the small podium.

The spot lights shined down on them and Emma could now fully see Regina. Though she was right in her element, on stage, she looked surprisingly off, like she was out of her comfort zone.

Emma watched more than she listened as the DJ listed the prom princes and princesses, having them step off stage to the left to receive their crowns. Then he asked the audience for a drum roll as he was about to list off the King and Queen.

"Robin Locksley," came the first winner, "And..." the DJ said, trying to create a sense of suspense and anticipation.

It worked. He pulled the name from his list, speaking into the mic, "Regina Mills!"

The crowd went wild, all of the students of Storybrooke High, clapping and 'woot-wooting' as their favorite peers were crowned. It was then that Emma noticed Regina stuffing her hair behind her ears, as she only did when she was extremely nervous.

The DJ began to play a slow song and Emma realized what was haunting Regina.

Prom royalty had to dance the first slow dance with their dates. In front of the whole student body. Emma looked at Regina for the first time and realized what was wrong. She was with no one. She had entered alone and she had gone to no one's side. She had no date. She was alone!

Suddenly an idea hit the blonde and before she could stop it, her feet were moving, drawing her closer to the brunette.

When she got in touching distance she stopped, suddenly realizing the craziness of her plan. She had no idea if Regina would even allow herself to dance with her, much less if she would want to. She almost began to step back and retreat, when she felt two warm hands grab her wrists, turning her round.

It was Regina... _Regina_!

Not just anyone, but Regina Mills, _thee_ Regina Mills was holding onto her. At the prom. For everyone to see and she wasn't letting go. She could hear the audible gasp that spread through the room like wildfire and was about to pull away again, but the look in the brunettes eyes made her stay. She was pleading with her, begging her to stay, silently communicating through her deep brown eyes.

Emma felt a wide smile grow on her lips as she relaxed into the hold and then began to snake her arms around the girl.

Regina's eyes widened suddenly, before she quickly opened herself up, grabbing the blondes other hand and placing it in hers.

As the music continued they took their first step and nearly crashed into each other. Both had tried to lead and it took a minute before they got a rhythm down. Emma let Regina go first and she followed, swaying to the music with the beautiful woman in her arms.

It was moments later that they dissolved into laughter when Regina nearly stepped on her foot again, not foreseeing the slight dip that Emma decided she should throw in.

When they stood back up, the two girls eyes locked.

Regina's breath caught in her throat and Emma felt her heart beat like a drum against her chest.

The song ended but their eyes didn't waver.

"So," Emma breathed, breaking the intense gaze that was going to begin burning holes into her skull if she didn't, "I think it's alright If I call you Queen now."

Regina blinked, confused.

"The crown," Emma spoke, using her head to point towards the item on top of the brunettes head.

"Oh." Regina said as her mouth formed a small 'o' and her cheeks blushed.

"Well, yes, yes I suppose you can."

* * *

><p><em><strong>let me know what you think! leave your burning requests in the comments! x<strong>_


	7. Force Fields and Hand Holding

**Ni hao! This little gem is for **_Ghostwriter!_** Based off of the 2 hour episode(s)! Do enjoy and keep your requests coming! For all of you who have left one and haven't seen yours published, know that I have started them all, some are just taking longer than others. But feel free to reach out and leave a comment or DM, they seem to speed up the process (;**

**prompt:**_ Could you do a scene from the latest ep with Regina trying to calm down Emma after her powers go out of control? Keep up the good work. Catch ya on the flip side._

* * *

><p>"Emma."<p>

"Stay away!"

"Emma!"

"I said go away!"

A cloud of purple smoke appeared and evaporated in front of her eyes as quickly as it came, breaking her run.

"Miss Swan!"

_Regina_.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" Emma yelled, backing up from the woman who had appeared in front of her.

"Oh stop your dramatics." The ex-mayor said, stepping towards the woman without any hesitation, "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted."

"Regina!"

"Miss Swan, I'm fine. Just as you are."

"Regina stop!" Emma yelled as the woman kept nearing, "Seriously! I can't control it. It just keeps blasting out like I'm some sort of magical volcano or something. It hurt Henry."

Regina sighed, she could see the pain in the blondes eyes. She took another step forward. "Yes I know."

"You know?" Emma questioned with tilt of her head,"And you're still here? Shouldn't you be off coddling him and tending to his wounds, gaining all the good mother points? Since you know, your the mom who hasn't sent him reeling through the air with her magic recently."

"Well someone had to look for you."

Emma felt confused. "Huh?"

The brunette watched as the blondes stance changed from one of fear to one of confusion. She had dropped her hands that had been outstretched to her sides and Regina took that as a sign that she was getting to her, so she stepped forward again.

Emma noticed the move and backed up again, "Plenty of people have come looking for me Regina, you're not the first."

"But none of them were me, dear."

Now she was really confused. Before she could speak however the brunette went on.

"Now, I suggest you stop with this force spell and let me through."

Emma blinked and then looked down following Regina's line of sight. There was a faint crystallized blue light emanating from her palms. She followed the light and she noticed that it had engulfed the spot where she stood next to her car effectively keeping her in and Regina out. _A force field!_

"I-I don't know how."

"Yes, you do Miss Swan."

"No, seriously, this is some Starwars force type shit and they haven't even told me I'm a wizard yet!"

"You just mixed two completely different movies."

"Still!"

Regina rolled her eyes, or she would have had she been able to. The field that Emma had cast subconsciously was doing a nice job of cutting off her magic and effectively gluing her to the spot. She sucked in a deep breath, and tried again.

"It's all inside you Miss Swan. Magic is all emotion. Get your emotions under control and you will control your powers."

Emma nodded, taking a deep breath. Regina would have laughed at the face that the woman made as she tried to focus, screwing her eyes shut tight, scrunching her nose and pursing her lips. But after a moment she popped out of her tightened posture, gasping.

"It's no use, I got nothing."

"Miss Swan."

"And this whole Miss Swan thing isn't helping."

Regina closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose. When she opened her eyes again the blonde had her eyes shut, trying to lower the shield again.

"That's it. Imagine yourself taking the field down bit by bit." She said. The top of the force field began to open right where it reached over her head, Regina smiled, "That's it, you can do it Emma."

Piece by piece and layer by layer the shield crumbled. It began to dissinigrate leaving magical particles floating in the air like dust. When the last bit retracted into the blondes hand it was done.

"Open your eyes."

Emma did. There was no more force field. The damage that she had done to the forest she was in was gone as well. Everything was back to normal. She began to smile when she felt a hand on hers.

"I-I did it!" she spoke, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, you did."

Emma huffed in slight shock and awe.

"And you did it all by yourself. You have great power in you Emma. The power to hurt and the power to heal. All you have to do is choose."

Emma looked down, only now noticing that the brunette had taken a hold of her outstretched palm, now cupping it in her hand.

"Will you now let me teach you magic lessons?" Regina asked.

"Well, I don't know- not sure if I need them or not anymore," Emma joked. With the hand that wasn't connected to her, Regina whacked the Savior in the arm.

"Hey, ow!" Emma said, laughing in mock pain. "That actually hurt."

"Miss Swan." Regina said irritated, but a small smile still grew at the corner of her lips.

"Okay ok. Yeah, I guess I should do that, huh."

Instead of speaking Regina fixed her with a look that said a 'You think?' just as well.

"Alright, well I've spent enough time in these woods. Let's get out of her."

"Yes, let's."

Emma went to move to open her car door but was jerked back by the grasp still holding on to her.

"Uh Regina."

"What is it?"

"You uh- can let go of me now."

The ex-mayor looked down at their connected hands.

"Oh," she said, dropping the woman's hand immediately. She dropped her head, pretending to straighten out the nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt.

"Time to go?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina responded without looking up.

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride-" but before Emma could finish the brunette had disappeared, leaving in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma rolled her eyes. _Regina_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you for reading! leave your burning SQ desires in the comments! x<em>**


	8. Bitchy with a Chance of Scarcasm

**My darlings! I honestly have no idea how this little snippet came about! I have been working on some of your requests and I can't seem to stop writing them and they are getting huge! So I decided to post this little one as opposed to making you wait longer! Do enjoy, I think I was having a mommy moment when I wrote this and I wondered what Emma and Regina would name their child, if they ever had another(;**

**As well for all of you that have a burning request, I am taking them right now, _do leave yours in the comments!_**

* * *

><p>"Does this dress make me look fat?"<p>

"Do you want the honest answer?"

Regina turned round to face the woman behind her, stunned, "Are you implying that it does Miss Swan?"

The blonde chuckled.

"I'm not _implying_ anything," She said, standing up from where she sat on the bed and went to her lover, circling her arms around her tiny waist. "Don't twist my words, you know I would never say that your Majesty."

She ended with a nip to the brunettes ear as she spoke, running her hands soothingly over the woman's back.

"Well good, or you might find yourself without a tongue dear."

"Well we couldn't have that now," The blonde said. Regina barely bit back the moan that begged to escape as the woman continued her little nips and kisses down her neck. Stopping to suck at a pulse point, Regina's eyes screwed shut as she held her breath, letting the rush of heat roll over her from the woman's ever talented tongue. "Could we?"

"N-no, I don't think we could." She said breathless.

"Mmm, right." Emma hummed. "So do you want to hear my answer?"

"Huh." Was all Regina could make out.

"My answer."

"Oh," she said as a small sliver of cognizant thought made its way through her mind, "yes."

"I think it makes you look downright sinful, and utterly sexy."

Heat shot through her, straight to her the apex of her thighs at Emma's praise.

"Oh?"

"Yes, no one would ever know you were the mother of two."

That stopped her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pushed the blonde, currently stuck to neck, away.

She laughed, "That was a compliment Regina."

"But dear, no one should know that I am a mother to anyone but Henry yet, and two? I adopted Henry, so this would be _our _first born?"

"Actually, I talked to Whale."

Regina felt her face turn pale and her body turn cold as she looked into the blondes eyes.

"And?"

"And he said again that he had never delt with this kind of magic before so his initial diagnosis's were based more in theory than fact. However he admits that he might have been wrong about a few things. Most important being, you're not carrying one child... It's two!"

The joy painted on the blondes cheeks was the only thing that was keeping the brunette tethered to this world at the moment.

_2 children. 2 babies. 2 kids of there very own!_ She had been so excited when they had heard the news. First she had been scared, utterly afraid of what would happen. If she would be able to carry it, if her body had the ability to make it through the process. But when Doctor Whale had assured her that her body was in great health and that she would indeed be able to see their child to term, she had switched her anxiety to the great elephant in the room.

_How? _

How did two women manage to conceive a child? And not just one, but two! It was the great unknown. Whale had been convinced it was to do with their magic. Since there was no biological way to explain the phenomenon they had stuck with that theory. It wasn't until Emma had reminded them that due to the timing, they must have conceived the child when the town had gone through the power storm. It had been an awful phenomenon, which had stripped them all of their powers for a week, and nearly frozen the town over due to the lack of heat. They had had to find many ways to keep warm during those cold nights and their baby was probably came out of then.

Regardless, because of the woman in front of her, she was carrying what was going to be the two most beautiful baby boys or girls for their son Henry to play with.

A small smile grew on her face as she started at the woman holding her.

"Well, I suppose we will have to update our name list." Regina spoke.

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, but there is still no way you'll ever convince me that Richard is a good name."

"What?" Regina said, "Why not? It is a good name, it has strength to it."

"No, Regina, that kid would get bullied, kids at school would laugh and call him 'Dick."

Regina huffed, "Well just send them my way and I'll teach them a thing or two."

Emma laughed again seeing the fire that she loved so much rise in her wife's eyes.

"Calm down tiger. I'm just saying," Emma said, adjusting her hold on the woman, "But look on the bright side, we've still got time."

"Well what's your idea than?" Regina spoke, her eyes closing as the blondes hands rubbed soothing circular motions over her belly.

"I like Flynn."

Regina's eyes shot open, and she narrowed them at her wife, "As in Flynn Ryder?"

Emma looked away, hiding a guilty smile.

"Emma..."

"I like it ok!"

Regina snorted, rolling her eyes, "You like that movie way too much dear."

Regina smiled at the childlike bashfulness on her beautiful wife face. She leaned in, kissing the blondes soft lips, chuckling as she did so. "Well," she said, kissing her way across the woman's face, and up to the sensitive spot behind her ear, "I think you've underestimate my powers of persuasion."

"Oh?" Was all Emma managed to say.

"Mmhmm." The brunette kissed the sensitive spot, before biting down lightly on her earlobe.

Emma's jaw dropped open as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Well what if we have girls?" she spoke in little pants.

She immediately missed the warmth of the brunettes mouth on her ear, when the woman pulled away.

"I haven't thought of that."

"I have," Emma said.

"Well I'm all ears," Regina spoke, looking earnestly at her wife.

Emma cleared her throat, looking down for a moment, before speaking, "I like Bella."

Regina leaned back for a moment.

She wore a far off look, as she contemplated the name. "Bella," she said, the name sounding like honey as it rolled off of her tongue.

"Not like Bella from Twilight?" she said, her brow crinkling.

Emma blushed.

"Emma!" She said, whacking the blonde on the arm.

"What can I say! I like what I like, and I really like movies!"

"Really Miss Swan?" Regina laughed, raising her brow, "Why don't we just name the other one Edward and be done?"

"Ew, no, that would be incest." The blonde said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Regina snorted, leaning in to kiss the other woman's pouting lips.

"All I know is all of my names will probably come from movies, because I really like them. But I like you more."

Regina grinned, as the blondes hands moved further down, tugging at the fabric of her dress. Emma nipped at the corner her lips, taking her breath away, leaving a warm trail of kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. Regina shifted, running her fingers through the blondes long hair, holding her close.

"Mmm." She hummed, "Nice save dear."

Emma smiled against her skin. "I thought so." And she kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>much love, leave your requests in the comments! x<strong>_


End file.
